1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-inking stamp with a stamp housing, in which a type unit, which is coupled via turning axle means to an actuating bow that is upwardly and downwardly displaceable relative to the stamp housing, is arranged such that it can be moved between an upper inking position when it is in contact with an ink pad and a lower printing position turned by 180° with the help of a turning mechanism, wherein the type unit comprises two type unit parts arranged one within the other, namely an outer and an inner type unit part, the inner type unit part of which is releasably connected to the outer, bow-shaped type unit part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a self-inking stamp, i.e. a hand stamp with a so-called upper-impact inking (the inking is carried out by exertion of pressure from above), is for instance known from WO 2006/079129 A1. The type unit provided in this self-inking stamp comprises a first type unit part, called base part in short, which carries a text plate with stationary text types. Between two laterally outer legs of this base part there is provided a receiving space for a second, inner type unit part which, in the shown example, comprises a bearing part with a support bar for several type bands which are looped in endless loops around drive wheels having adjustment wheels connected for co-rotation therewith. The thus provided variable stamp types are for instance date types, and, consequently, said second type unit part is also termed as a “date basket” or “date holder”. Such a type unit with a date holder is a frequent form of a type unit with stationary and variable types, or generally with an outer and an inner type unit part. Further possibilities would for instance be an outer type unit part with a general company name and an inner type unit which will be chosen according to the department of the company and which, consequently, varies. In this known self-inking stamp, as a turning axle means there is provided a one-piece turning axle, usually made of steel, which extends from one bow leg through the type unit to the other bow leg. In this connection, the turning axle extends through both type unit parts and has the object, during making of a stamp imprint when the actuating bow is moved downwards relative to the stamp housing, to displace the entire type unit downwards, and, in doing so, to control the 180° turn of the type unit in cooperation with a turning mechanism part, for instance with pivotable control connecting links, provided within the stamp housing. In this respect, the turning axle is often also referred to as a “control axle”. Said construction has proved to be highly efficient, and only different proposals regarding the securing of the turning axle on its ends at the actuating bow have been made, as for instance with the help of sleeve-shaped axle securing parts, see in addition to the above-mentioned WO 2006/079129 A1 in particular also WO 2006/079130 A1. A somewhat simpler axle securing is further disclosed in WO 00/21759 A1.
Furthermore, type units with holding devices for type band inserts are known, wherein at the outside of lateral wall parts thereof axle arms are integrally molded which are coupled to an outer actuating bow and engage into guiding slots in the stamp housing of an associated self-inking stamp; cf. e.g. WO 00/47420 A, but also WO 2007/128012 A1, DE 203 09 613 U1, WO 96/16817 A and CN 2 908 157 Y.
From AT 6470 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,105 B1 there are also known simple stamp plate units (without type bands) having laterally molded axle arms which are guided in slots in the stamp housing and are coupled with an actuating bow.
It has turned out that, in a self-inking stamp of the above-mentioned kind with a multi-part type unit, often an exchange of the inner type unit part, in particular of the date holder, is desired or is necessary, for instance for repair and maintenance purposes, or in order to replace said type unit part by another one having other print types. When, at the known self-inking stamp, such a dismounting of the inner type unit part shall be carried out, it is necessary to remove the turning axle extending through the type unit, wherein, therefor, the axle securing elements at the ends have to be detached from their lock position or securing position with the help of special tools. Then the complete type unit is taken out of the stamp housing, and the inner type unit part, which normally is connected to the outer type unit part with the help of screws or bolts, can be dismounted by unscrewing the screws so as to then complete and terminate the exchange by mounting a new inner type unit part or a different inner type unit part. Then the complete type unit has once again to be inserted back into the stamp housing, the continuous turning axle has to be passed through, for which the through-bores in the type unit must be properly aligned with slot openings in the stamp housing as well as with openings in the legs of the actuating bow.